Spiriah
Spiriah was a member of the Makuta species and thus a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. He was assigned to Zakaz, but went rogue in a failed experiment there. He later became a member of an Order of Mata Nui strike team led by Brutaka. He was killed by Miserix, who absorbed Spiriah's body into his own. History Early Life Spiriah was created on an unknown island by the Great Spirit Mata Nui. The Great Spirit used a mysterious green and black substance called Antidermis, and molded it into the living bodies of him and his fellow Makuta. He once created a failed two-headed Rahi that Chirox and Mutran worked on. Before Leaving the Brotherhood After the Matoran Civil War, Miserix assigned the Makuta regions to watch over, and Spiriah was assigned Zakaz. Later, Teridax called a Convocation to assemble the Makuta on Destral, in which Spiriah was present. He witnessed Teridax present his Plan and fight Miserix, but when Teridax left it to the Makuta to decide who they supported, Spiriah and the majority of them supported him. Following the Convocation, Teridax became leader, and Miserix was overthrown and sentenced to death. Spiriah and Krika were left to execute Miserix, hauling him out of the Destral fortress. Spiriah admitted to him that he lacked the will to kill him, so Krika told him he would take care of it. Spiriah knew Krika imprisoned Miserix on the volcanic island of Artidax, but did not report to the other Makuta. The Brotherhood would later claim that Miserix had died in a Rahi creation accident. Sometime following Teridax's rise to power, Spiriah and his brethren evolved from organic tissue to an energy form, as well as expel the minute amount of Light they possessed within themselves. As a result, the Nynrah Ghosts were summoned and modified his Protosteel armor to compensate. During this time, Spiriah also began experiments using Makuta viruses to transform the Skakdi, the native people of Zakaz, into a potential Brotherhood army. He left the island under the protection of the Visorak. He returned later to find the changes had corrupted the Skakdi, making them savage and started a civil war. As a result of his failure, he went rogue. The Brotherhood claimed that Spiriah was acting independently, but the Order of Mata Nui suspected that he was under orders all along. The Brotherhood deemed the island off limits to all. In addition, "Tracker", a Dark Hunter, also began looking for him for Brotherhood information, although he would never find him. Federation of Fear He was captured by the Order and forced to join the rogue team of villains, including Brutaka, Roodaka, Vezon, Carapar and Takadox. While the group was on Stelt to acquire a boat, Spiriah had figured out that Brutaka was after Miserix, and sent a message to a tribe of Zyglak to attack the group and assist him in taking over the ship. but the Zyglak were defeated by an aquatic army consisting of Ehlek's species who sunk the ships. Spiriah was quickly defeated by Brutaka, and was allowed to continue the mission, albeit under closer supervision. When the team arrived on Artidax, where Miserix was held, Spiriah was nearly killed by living sand rigged to recognize the presence of a Makuta. He was rescued, and Brutaka convinced him to act as a decoy to further traps and guards. Once Miserix was found, the former leader instantly remembered Spiriah, and he grew furious of the encounter. This lead to him absorbing Spiriah with a shadow hand, killing him despite his rapid pleas for mercy. Personality and Traits Even before being classified as a rogue, Spiriah was known as a failure in the ranks of the Brotherhood; he lacked the qualities necessary to be a competent leader, and he was even more deficient when it came to making Rahi. Because of this, he wanted to aspire to something higher, but never could. However, he saw his ineptitude as the result of victimization by his fellow Brotherhood members, and harbored a deep resentment toward them. He also hated Skakdi, because he felt the race had not known what to do with the "gifts" he had given them. Powers and Equipment Spiriah wore a red and black Great Kanohi Jutlin, the Mask of Corruption, which allowed him to rot and break down inanimate objects. He shape-shifted and allowed the mask to include poisonous fangs and teeth, as well as gaining wings. In addition to shapeshifting he also possessed the other forty-one Makuta powers. It is unknown if he carried any tools prior to his imprisonment by the Order of Mata Nui; during his mission with Brutaka, he obtained a Midak Skyblaster from a shipment of weapons delivered by the Order, as well as sharp claws. Set Information Spiriah was a 2008 set that was featured as a combiner set of Phantoka Lewa, Tanma, Antroz, and Radiak. First revealed in the January 2008 edition of LEGO Magazine, instructions for the model could be found online. The set depicts him with a maskless Matoran-like being on his back, but said character has no storyline importance, shown only to feature the ability to connect the small Matoran sets with the larger Phantoka sets. The set also features a Tridax Pod and Shadow Leeches; however, it too had no storyline importance, as well as the fact he was declared rogue long before the weapon was invented by Tridax. Trivia *Following his failure on Zakaz, his name "Spiriah" became a Matoran slang word for "failure". *Spiriah's team of Toa Hagah were not killed when the Makuta rebelled. Instead, they were reassigned. de:Spiriah fi:Spiriah pl:Spiriah Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:2008 Category:Combiner sets Category:Deceased Characters Category:Midak Users Category:Shadow Category:Makuta (Species) Category:Characters Category:Villains